


House Call

by IsisKitsune



Series: Beautiful Lie [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Medical Conditions, Post-Movie(s), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Hannibal finally talks Abby into a second opinion. She made some calls





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Surprise guest appearance  
> Let me know if I should tag um in

King sighed as he sat on the lab table and kicked his feet childishly before munching on the apple he'd brought with him. “I thought these things were supposed to keep ya'll away.”

The man smirked, chuckling softly, “It's a means of getting people to eat more fruit and vegetables.”

King quirked a brow as the man shrugged his shoulders to have the long red cloak flip itself off and somehow land on the nearby rack. “Need trick.”

A soft snort, “ 'Trick' right. Now Mr. King-”

“Just King please... Mr. King is my father,” Hannibal interrupted, making the doctor shake his head.

“Whistler warned me you had a sense of humor.” King watched as he set an old doctor's bag close by, frowning when he noticed the severe tremor before the man forced himself to keep it a noticeable tremor.

“I did some looking up on your Doc, you were one of the best neuro surgeons in the world. Funny how life fucks you over like that huh?”

The doctor dropped his hands, rubbing at them absently before nodding, “Yes, funny, isn't it? But without that I wouldn't have found something far more interesting.”

“I ain't that interesting Doc, I'm just kinda panicking and freaking out of some apparent lingering tendencies and Abby talked me into a second opinion.”

“Yes well, what's the first prognosis?”

“Vampirism. Or at least in process of turning,” King shrugged at the somewhat confused look on the doctor's face. “Yeah, I know it sounds weird, that's why Abby got someone that knew there were things beyond the norm.”

“Well,” King shook his head at the strong blink the doctor gave him. “I can honestly say you'd be my first vampire patient.”

King laughed, continued chuckling as he took another bite of his apple. “What's up Doc,” he couldn't help but ask as the doctor took his free arm and extended it out.

“Blood pressure,” King 'ahed', about to take another bite, “Hold off on that for a bit, the chewing throws off the count.”

“Right, sorry,” he set the apple down as the cuff was put on his arm.

-

King shrugged back on his shirt as the doctor wrote down his notes, “I don't see anything wrong here, your blood pressure is a touch below the norm but that just says you're at rest and are use to exercise. Breathing, reflexes, lymph nodes. All seems fine. If you'll allow I'll run a blood test as well but so far I don't see anything beyond a healthy male.”

King shook his head, “Doc,” the doctor turned back around and nearly dropped his clipboard as King grinned at him with a set of fangs.

“Those weren't there a minute ago.”

“No they were, they just weren't extended.” He cringed back as a hand reached up, “Doc, I wouldn't do that. The tremors, you might cut yourself.”

“Right,” King gave an understanding smile as the doctor spun away to grab something from his bag. “I don't mean to be intrusive but, would you mind using this so I can examine them?”

King blinked at the metal contraption and winced, “I'd rather not Doc,” it was designed to keep the mouth open, mainly too keep the dentist from getting bit during a procedure but that wasn't the experience he'd had with them. “Bad memories.”

The doctor, for the most part, nodded in understanding and set it back in the back, “How about a wedge? It sets at the corner of your jaw, it's a bit uncomfortable but it'll keep you from moving your jaw much in case-”

King looked at the wedge shaped add on, now those he had seen. They used one of those when he'd had his wisdom teeth removed when he was a kid. “Yeah, that's, that's a bit better.”

“I'm just going to check your teeth, I want to get a better look at those.” King relaxed a little at the small mirror perched on the end of the metal stick. No fingers anywhere near sharp things. Especially no shaky hands near very sharp things.

The doctor 'hm-ed' as he clacked the mirror on one of King's bottom teeth, they both winced, “Sorry.”

King just waved a hand, not even trying to respond, it beat the hell out of the red he'd have to deal with if it'd been the man's fingers instead.

“I do want that blood sample. Whistler has a sample of vampire blood to compare it too right?” King rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up in response before he froze at the feel of a thumb pressed against his lip. “It's alright, I just wanted to get a better look at the gum. I can take the wedge out if you feel more comfortable.”

King shifted back and nodded as he reached up instead of letting the doctor take the item away. “I'd rather not have hands near them at all if it can be helped.”

“I understand but I need to see the gums.”

The doctor, thankfully, gave time for King to stretch his jaw after it being held open, “So, did Abby let you see Sommerfield's notes?”

“Not all of them, just ,well, yours I'd guess you'd say.” King's reprieve didn't last much longer, although it seemed the doctor was talking his time. Even going as far as scrubbing his hands, again and re-gloving them before finally returning to the task at hand. “Well.”

King sighed and let the doctor work, although he kept his teeth together for as much of it as possible. “Yeah I know, over developed yadayadayada...”

“In a nutshell, yes.” King squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head when the syringe came out. “Don't like needles?”

“Needles, nah that ain't the problem,” King settled his eyes on the ceiling and kept them there through the sudden sting of the needle and didn't drift back down even when the sting was long gone. “Doc, could you just, hide that from me or something?”

“Hemophopic?”

“Nope,” King could hear the soft tink of the syringe against the zipper of the doctor's bag before he settled his eyes back on the doctor. “I, I'm craving blood Doc. That's why I need to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me. We thought. We thought if I just get it out of my system I'd be fine but I'm really not. It's just, getting worse.”

“Have you been, ingesting blood?”

“Nope, I'm clean, have been for months but it's still there and it's getting worse. No matter what I do, it just keeps getting worse.”

The doctor frowned, “What's your diet like?”

King snorted, “Fast food, whatever I can scrounge and a heaping helping of Jack to go with it all,” he shrugged at the generic disappointed doctor look, “It helps, it dulls the craving.”

“It's still not a good substitute-”

“Yeah I know but it helps, and it's a hell of a lot better than what I'm craving.”

“Alcohol thins your blood, dehydrates you, which makes it worse. If your mind, at any point, was wired to know that blood 'fixes' those problems-”

“Don't tell me this is all in my head, Doc. I have fucking fangs!”

“What I'm trying to say is, you need to take better care of yourself, for starters. I'd recommend something with high protein, dark greens and vitamin c honestly. That might help out more than junk food and booze.”

“Alright,” King winced and tried not to make gagging noises, “And when that doesn't work?”

“We'll have to wait out the blood test to find out.” King sighed as he saw the doctor flick his wrist, seeming to summon the red cloak back to his shoulders. “I'm sorry King, this is the most I can do until the tests come back.”

“I know Doc, I just thought, maybe you'd think of something we didn't.”

“Between you and me,” the doctor rolled his eyes and flicked at the collar of his cloak, “I'm still a bit new to all this.”

“At least you're in on it. It's rare to find a good doctor anymore.”

“I'll let you know when those tests come back, we'll see what we can do from there.”

 


End file.
